Classroom Chaos and Cliche Results a oneshot
by MEWchama
Summary: Roxas decides to once go off of a stupid impulse. Unlucky for him, he is unable to succeed and gets stuck into a heading that becomes unexpected, His teacher Axel should know. cliche fanfic for Dev you know who you are


Classroom Chaos and an ever Cliché result

...

A Short AkuRoku story. I do not own kingdom Hearts. This is AU. (Alternate Universe)

Payment for the trade of a sketch for this writing bit.

It shall receive no real or true title...but it shall be of a one-shot.

Written by Jay Feir/ MEWchama

...

What seemed like hours, had in fact, only been but a few short moments in this classroom. With much boredom, and being fed up with the monotone routine, Roxas Strife sat up from his desk, wiping the drool away with no one to notice, and chewed at the tip of his pencil. Of course, he was uncertain of exactly why world History was such an important course...After all, the history of their universe was long, confusing, and he was in no way a historian with a related interest to the subject. With one hands he rest his head upon the palm, blonde hair moving as he had abruptly shifted his head. His deep blue gaze was cast outside once more, and in all honesty he has had just enough of the class. Going out of his usual tolerant character, and having been bored out of his wits, he stood quickly, slinging his back pack over his shoulder. Without saying a word he head for the door, the teacher quickly stopping the lesson and clearing his throat.

"Do you have something better to do Roxas?" The redhead with the unnatural hairdo rose an eyebrow, watching the student walk closer still towards the door.

"Anything, forgive me saying," he spoke the last part with a slight hint of sarcasm. "MUST be better than sitting in a boring class learning about stuff we don't even need," his bored expression masked the feeling of guilt rising into his chest. He watched with Un-ease as Mister Axel Kaffler approached, the young graduate giving a look of sheer amusement.

"Truly, your speaking is inspiring, but when class is in session, you stay, you sit...and you learn," he said this with an almost entirely different meaning, considering the tone he used...only by Roxas' view, seemed...deeper, more serious, and yet...it seemed so un-meaningful in school terms. He had decided to shrug off that thought and gave his best firm stare, failing a bit as his face grew slightly red with the pressure from his nervousness.

"You can't stop me from leaving,"

"Oh? You tend to insist that I can't? Well then...I must be a villain for defying the rules then!"

"Stop being such a fucking smartass," it had slipped from his throat from his thoughts before he had any will of stopping it whatsoever. Well, too late now, he'd thought.

"Well. I tried. I was patient enough, but I guess...I'll just have to see you after class,"

"What makes you think I'll show up? Especially if I leave right now?" his voice proposed a challenge.

"For one, Roxy," The blonde flinched at the nickname that had been suddenly proclaimed on him. "I'm going to have Xemnas escort you to Principal Saix' office. Where you'll do your work until schools out,"

"What makes you think I can't outrun your 'star student'?" he spoke that ever so sarcastically, Saix actually having no interest in school whatsoever. The only reason he passed his classes was because he acted as both a body guard, and informant, and oddly he gained a higher role than other students by Saix. No one was quite sure why, though roxas had an idea it was something he didn't want to know about.

"Well, 'cuz if you don't show up, when you come to school tomorrow we'll have to put an electric collar on you now won't we?" Roxas heard muffled laughs from the class, and he felt the idea of this bad idea settle in, and the embarrassment make his face even redder.

"Now Saix, get him to the principal's office...or I'm docking your grade," wasn't that blackmail! Roxas had thought as he was led out of the classroom. He was led through the winding high school halls, and into the office...where he was stuck working in solitude all day.

This had given him a bit of time to think. Not only to think about many various things, but to think deep into detail. The idea's seemed normal for anyone up until one thought. Wasn't Axel just dazzling? The way his hair glimmered in the sun, how his ivy green eyes drove him in...And how his skin would contrast against his own...realizing his thoughts were becoming plain absurd (and creepy) he shoved them away. They had been plaguing him since he had arrived at Twilight High, but grown slowly more and more intense. Certainly, he couldn't have a crush on his TEACHER, it was...silly. He pondered this thought, tricking himself to believe it.

...

School had been let out, Axel finally alone with the silence in the classroom. He then realized he could think his thoughts and not worry if he was taken seriously or not by his immature students. His throat had grown dry, and his thoughts began to intensify. They started out innocent. From Roxas and he simply talking through a movie with a laugh here or there...to a kiss, one of light...to one of passion...and his mind had led him deep into the point where Roxas struggled slightly beneath him, flushed red and panting in near harmony to himself...calling his name softly as he tried to decipher pleasure from pain. Obviously his thoughts kept growing more elaborate...and he grew to have...a problem. Realizing this as his door was knocked on, he took seat behind his desk as a teacher, Miss Larxene Gibbs, shoved Roxas into the classroom with a scowl, taking her way back down the hallway.

"Get it over with. How many days suspension? How many detentions? Either way my mom and dad are going to kill me," his mother was Cloud Strife (yes I gender bent him~~) and his father was Zack Fair. Axel swallowed a bit hard, words finding themselves alas, and he knew he had to admit himself...or he'd explode from withholding the truth.

"Please, have a seat...you know, trying to ditch out on class is unlike you,"

"Yeah, I guess so," he said calmly, just relaxing and refusing to get stuck in the situation he thought was at hand.

"However...that isn't why your here...," he stood, walking to the classroom door and locking it, and he had to keep himself under control as to not rape the smaller male right there! "Certainly you've noticed my favor of you?"

"Uh...what favor?"

"Well your passing this damn class with an A+ and you don't do shit,"

"Uh, I was wondering about that…thought it was a typo,"

"Well it isn't," The blinds were shut during seventh period, so he had no need to worry about that. "..Honestly...Roxy...I have something to admit to you," he grew more and more relaxed, Roxas seeing some sort of sparks blaze through those green eyes as he approached. With little warning, Axel placed himself atop Roxas lap, one hand at the back of his head and the other on his shoulder.

"W-what are you...doing?" he asked, his face heating up. His earlier thoughts of his man crush began to creep up on him, and he tried to adjust himself. HIs throat was dry as Axel grew more confident, pulling them nose to nose.

"Something you're obviously not objecting to...Roxas...do you...like me?"

"..I-I..,"

"I mean...Like, Like...Love even," he whispered into Roxas' right ear, sending shivers down the boys spine as he swallowed loudly and his breathing grew intense.

"Mis-,"

"Call me Axel, Roxy," that grin was still on his face. He didn't care how wrong this was considered.

"I..I ...guess," he had mumbled so lowly and silent, hoping it to be inaudible. Axel had heard it thought and a smile stretched more so on his face as Roxas grew warm and look absolutely adorable. Having no more patience, Axel closed in on him, bringing their lips together, and taking advantage of Roxas' dumbfounded state...entwined their tongues and passionately gave his best. Roxas let out a small moan, as hard as he tried to hold it back. He almost instantly had given back, unsure of himself why...but it felt...right. He felt the sparks. He fought Axel for dominance, and lost alas, his fighting to no avail. He kept holding back the sounds from his throat, Axel restraining himself as well, but now and then one or the other lost control of their vocals.

Axels hands traveled along his back, along his legs, around his wrist, through his hair...Roxas moving tensely and acting stiff, unsure of what to do...he arms around axels neck. Finally, after a good fifteen minutes or so, Axel broke apart from him, a smug expression...and a smitten one at that as well.

"Why Roxas...It looks like we'll need more practice...,"

"What do you mean? I was fine!"

"If you call stiff and unsure fine...suit yourself...or...let me...but what I meant was...let's work on making your grade REAL...and if you do...," Axel gave his seductive grin and brought his lips to Roxas' neck and nibbled.

"I'll give you a big surprise..," Roxas knew what he had meant, and quite honestly his whole body shook with just the thought.

"..What if someone-,"

"Let them know...it's not like anyone would believe them...even so...you...are mine," he almost purred as his ran his lips up his neck and connected their mouths softly and sweetly. Roxas could only slowly nod, and he understood...He'd never be able to turn back from this...but his heart screamed at him to go further with time.

"I guess I'm just a teacher's pet," he made the weak joke and gave a dry laugh.

"Mmm, No...To you...I'm not your teacher. I'm your boyfriend, your lover…your eternal mate...," the way he spoke made Roxas' skin prickle with goose bumps. Axel then stood from the chair, both having a bit of a problem, waiting to settle down. The last thing Axel said as they left the building...was. "Roxy...let's go get some ice cream,"

"Yeah, sure," Roxas replied, a happy smile on his face...and he forgot for that day his depressions...and even more so, he never felt so alone again.

...

It is so sappy. I know. It's cliché. Hey, it was a request...well; it's the reply to a trade. Art for a fanfic nyan. I promise all of my fanfics aren't as sappy and boring and short as this XD

so Dev~~ I hope your happy with it...if not I'll write something more suiting for you...Pardon the slight OOC XD I guess I got carried away.


End file.
